Sibling Squabbles
by Credo-Spero-Fides
Summary: 9th in series! The team has decided that they prefer to act like naughty children rather than adults. How will Gibbs deal with this? Warning: Spanking of adults
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was just watching some NCIS on YouTube there and was wondering what it would have been like if Kate was still on the team with Ziva, Abby, Tim and Tony. It would have been a mad house wouldn't it?**

**I really love all the fics were the team is like a big family and the ones were Gibbs takes on a father role. So I'm going to give it a shot. Please review.**

**Warning: Spanking in this fic and mentions of abuse. Also may be a bit AU**

***Oh, by the way, take it for granted that Gibbs has had to punish them all before***

Kate, Abby, Ziva, Tim and Tony had been acting like children all week. Gibbs had to put up with shouting, childish taunts and the odd bloody nose or black eye during this time and he was officially fed up.

"You get dumped again Dinozzo?" taunted Kate as she walked past a silent Tony.

"Shut it, Todd! It's not as if you know what it feels like!" retorted Tony

"Of course I don't. I'm not a chauvinist pig who uses girls like he uses socks!"

"Bugger off Kate! I don't need to explain myself to you!"

Kate's eyes flashed and she took a menacing step towards Tony who had a smug smile on his face.

"Enough!" bellowed a soaking wet Gibbs marching into the room. "I can hear you too from down the hall! What are you two, seven?"

"No, Gibbs." "No, Boss" came the petulant replies.

"Uh, Gibbs?" asked Tony. "Why are you wet?"

Gibbs glared at Tony. "Someone thought it would be a bright idea to put a bucket of water over the integration room."

"Which one?" asked Kate, sounding interested. Gibbs' glare flicked to her.

"Does it matter?"

Kate shook her head.

"Now are you two going to tell me what that is about?" he demanded quietly.

"Kate's a prude."

"Tony is a brainless idiot."

"Am not!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Gibbs, eyes glinting dangerously. Kate and Tony were silent immediately.

Gibbs looked angrily at them. "Get yourselves to interrogation one, NOW!"

The two eldest agents gulped and looked at each other nervously. They knew what that meant.

"Boss, c'mon. It was only a bit of fun," whined Tony, Kate nodded in agreement.

SWAT Gibbs' hand connected with Tony's backside. Tony yelped loudly and Kate backed away, not wanting her butt to get the same treatment.

"Now, means now!" barked Gibbs and the two agents scurried as fast as they could towards the door but before Tony could grab the handle Abby came whirling in.

"Hey guys did Tim or Tony get soak-" Abby's speech tapered off when she got a good look at Gibbs. "Oh no..."

"Oh no is right young lady. You can follow your two delinquent siblings," ordered Gibbs.

Tears welled up in Abby's eyes. She knew her backside was going to feel her father figure's wrath.

The four of them trailed towards the interrogation room like a strange procession. They almost crashed into Ziva and Tim who were arguing. Ziva had something that looked like silly string on her head.

"Agents David and McGee, what on earth is going on here?" snapped Gibbs.

"McGee is annoying pork!" hissed Ziva, shoving Tim into the wall.

"Dork, Ziva. The term is dork," corrected Tony automatically.

Gibbs' temper flared. "THAT'S IT!" he roared. "All of you grab your stuff. You are staying at my place tonight. I will meet you at my house in one hour or there will be dire consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Boss," "Yes Gibbs" his 'children' chorused nervously.

They all had to go past him to retrieve their stuff and received a swat on the backside each for their trouble.

"Just how bread are we?" asked Ziva as she started tidying up the papers on her desk.

"Toast, Zee, not bread," Corrected Kate.

"And we're may as well be burnt," added Tony.

Abby was bouncing on the balls of her feet she was so nervous.

"Chill, baby sis," instructed Tony, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be okay."

"How can you say that, Tony DiNozzo? We were all such brats this week!" babbled Abby frantically.

Kate winced, "We are definitely going to regret this."

"I think we already do," retorted Tony sarcastically.

Kate glared at him and waved her hands in the air. "You know what I mean! I meant our backsides will regret it."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Um, guys?" interrupted Tim nervously. "You two may want to keep it down or do you want to get in more trouble."

The two agents in question gulped and quickly finished clearing up.

"H-how long do we have?" queried Tony.

Ziva looked at her watch, her arm shaking, "Twenty minutes."

"Just enough time to grab some stuff from my place and head 'home' I guess," muttered Abby.

Everyone else made noises of agreement. All five of them were soon heading out to their respective cars and driving to their apartments.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was the last one to turn up at Gibbs'. Once he reached the front door he saw Kate dithering there.

"Better go in, Katie," he advised her. "Time's almost up."

She sighed in agreement and entered the house; the door had been left open.

"In the living room," barked Gibbs' voice.

The two eldest agents were soon in the living room next to the line of there 'baby siblings'. Gibbs stood in front of them all, radiating anger.

"I can't believe how you lot have acted this week," he began to lecture. "You have been acting like little brats. I thought that all of you were better than this. I thought that I had a well oiled team that could depend on each other no matter what."

"But we can," interrupted Tim. Gibbs just stared at the poor boy until he looked down.

"What happned out on the field just three days ago? You, Timothy, Caitlyn and Ziva almost got shot! Did you have each other's backs then?"

All of his 'kids' looked down guiltily.

"I asked you a question."

"No Gibbs," said Ziva finally.

Gibbs gave her a look of grim approval and started taking off his belt. Everyone's heads snapped up at that. Abby's eyes were wide and frightened, Tim looked like he was about to pass out, Ziva's face was stony and emotionless, Kate was pale and Tony was shaking his head in rejection.

"If you are going to act like misbehaving teenagers, I will treat you as such." Gibbs continued. "Now, I know I have never used anything worse than a hair brush or paddle on any of you. Have any one of you had experience with being punished with a belt?"

Abby answered first, "N-n-no, daddy."

Tim shook his head too. "My parents just ignored, me, the geeky younger brother."

Gibbs turned to his next eldest, Ziva. She refused to answer at first, staring at a spot just over his shoulder.

"Ziva David," he warned.

She sighed loudly. "Yes."

There was more to that story, Gibbs knew. He had seen hurt flash through her eyes briefly.

"Ziva?"

"What?" she snapped, her anger bubbling over.

Gibbs did not like her tone and he showed his annoyance by pulling her close to him and giving her a dozen quick swats that had her yelping.

"Giiiibbs!" she protested.

"Watch the tone young lady," he warned.

Ziva nodded, "Yes si-Gibbs,"

Sighing in annoyance at her apparent lack of trust Gibbs turned to Kate.

"Caitlyn?"

She nodded, "Yeah, the nuns didn't take too kindly to attitude."

Gibbs almost smiled. "I bet they didn't. What about at home?"

Kate shrugged. "Mum belted me a few times but Dad died when I was little."

"You already know what my dad did, Boss." Said Tony.

Gibbs nodded. He was glad he could look after these children. They really hadn't had a father figure until he came across them.

"Okay, Anthony, Caitlyn, Ziva and Timothy stand along the wall outside. Abigail, front and centre," ordered Gibbs reluctantly.

"Wait, Boss. What are we bending over? The couch?" queried Tony.

"No, if you act like naughty boys and girls I will treat you as my children and you will be going over my knees," said Gibbs brusquely.

The four did as they were told but Abby started backing away from her father.

"Abby..." Gibbs warned


	3. Abby

"Noooo, Gibbs. Not the belt." pleaded Abby

Gibbs refused to back down on this point. "Yes, the belt, Abigail. You deserve nothing less after all your antics this week."

"It was only a bit of fun," whined Abby. "Nothing serious!"

Gibbs looked at her disbelievingly. "A little fun, Abigail? Your 'fun' caused a lot of problems and a lot of fighting to occur not to mention that you are a grown woman acting like a little girl!"

Abby glared at him. "Sheesh, Gibbs. It's really none of your business."

The filter between her mouth and her brain mustn't be working today.

The furious look in Gibbs eyes told her to get the hell out of dodge. Quickly. Pity she was slower than Gibbs, especially in these four inch boots.

"Not so fast little girl," hiss Gibbs, dragging his naughty baby girl back to the sofa. Abby was soon face down and ass up in the air, ready for her much needed punishment.

"Giiiiibs, nooo!" wailed Abby, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"You are not getting out of this little girl so I suggest you accept your punishment," advised Gibbs, raising his right hand (He had decided not to use the belt, yet)

SMACK SMACK SMACK. The first three smacks fell in rapid succession. Abby squirmed and whimpered, Gibbs' hand was hard!

Abby squirmed and wriggled for all she was worth, determined not to let Gibbs' hand fall on her bum. Gibbs responded to this act of defiance by aiming five hard swats to her thighs.

"Waaaah!" screamed Abby, wailing loudly.

"You." SWAT "Do not" SWAT SWAT "Pull childish pranks" SWAT "Or fight with the team." SWAT SWAT Lectured Gibbs while swatting her rear end.

"Yes, Gibbs, I'm sorry!" wailed Abby, kicking her legs as Gibbs continued to aim swat after swat on her bum.

"Almost done, Abigail," said Gibbs softly. It was hard punishing any of his 'children' but Abby was the youngest and his baby girl. It pained Gibbs to be the cause of so much pain for her. It didn't help that Abby always dramatised things.

"Please, daddy. No more!" pleaded Abby while sobbing.

Trying to tune out her sobs, Gibbs raised his belt, his hand on the buckle so it wouldn't hit any flesh.

SWISH-CRACK! The first lick painted a line of immense pain down her backside.

"AHHHHHH!" howled Abby, tears pouring down her cheeks

Gibbs wanted this over and done with as quickly as possible so he landed the remaining nine swiftly.

SWISH-CRACK

SWISH-CRACK

SWISH-CRACK

SWISH-CRACK

"PLEASE!" begged Abby, jumping off his lap. Gibbs just grabbed her and made her get back into position.

"Don't make this any more difficult on any of us," warned Gibbs, raising his beltagin.

SWISH-CRACK

SWISH-CRACK

SWISH-CRACK

SWISH-CRACK

SWISH-CRACK

Abby hadn't realised that her punishment was over yet. She was limp and crying over his lap. Gibbs rubbed her back soothingly. Soon her sobs quietened and she was only sniffling. Gibbs eased her off his lap and engulfed her in a hug which she gratefully leant into.

"W-won't do it a-again. Pr-romise," she stuttered

Gibb smiled into her hair. "Don't make promises you can't keep," he chided gently. That brought a smile to her tearstained face.

"Love you," murmured Abby, still leaning on him.

He kissed her head and led her to the door.

"Go get your pyjamas on and tell Tim to come in," he told her. Abby nodded and left the room, rubbing her eyes

(Meanwhile, out in the hall)

Tony was bashing his head against the wall muttering, "So stupid, so stupid."

"Shut it, Tony." Snapped Kate nervously. "You're not helping." She nodded towards Tim and Ziva.

Tim was pacing, his face white. Ziva was standing still with an emotionless mask in place.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" questioned Tony, slinging an arm around her shoulder. Ziva flinched away, her brown eyes wide. The she seemed to come back to herself and continued her detached staring.

Kate and Tony exchanged worried looks and Kate was just about to speak when Abby burst out of the door, still crying.

"T-tim's turn," she said before running upstairs.

Kate hugged Tim and Tony slapped his shoulder in encouragement before he walked to his doom


	4. Tim

Tim made his way cautiously into the living room, unsure whether or not he should flee. Gibbs solved that little dilemma by grabbing his arm and leading him over to the centre of the room. The two men (or should that be father and son?) stared at one another.

"What's gotten into you the past few day, Timothy?" demanded Gibbs, Tim winced at the use of his full name. Gibbs barely ever used his first name.

Tim rubbed the back of his head and replied, "I-I don't know, boss."

Gibbs sighed, "That's not an answer,"

"I know. But, honestly I have no idea what made me act like this. We've all just been getting on each other's nerve the past few days."

"And almost got yourselves shot," scolded Gibbs harshly. Tim winced, he still felt guilty when he thought about that. It was his fault that he and Kate almost got shot. He had been bickering with her about a computer system and they didn't see the man coming until it was almost too late.

"Stop it, Timothy," reprimanded Gibbs. "It wasn't just your fault. Let's just focus on the here and now."

Tim nodded and gulped nervously.

(Back in the Hall)

"Ziva speak to us," pleaded Tony, he hated seeing Ziva like this; it reminded him when she was new here and didn't know how to trust people.

"I am fine, Tony" snapped Ziva.

"It's okay to be nervous, Zi" said Kate softly, resting her hand on her younger sister's arm.

Ziva recoiled from the touch, eyes flashing dangerously. "I am not afraid of punishment."

Kate looked sharply at her, "I never said that."

(In the living room)

Gibbs had brought Tim over his lap. He didn't know how difficult it was going to be. Certainly easier than handling Abby but he rarely had to punish Tim. How was he going to take it?

"The belt will hurt, Timothy," warned Gibbs.

Tim gritted his teeth. "I think I know that, boss."

He got a resounding SMACK on his butt for his trouble. Gibbs continued the slow methodical smacks until Tim was trying to squirm off his lap then he picked up the pace a bit. SMACK SMACK SMACK

After a while Gibbs slowed down and stopped completely, now picking up the belt. Tim had tear trailing silently down his cheeks and was gasping for breath.

"I'm using the belt now," Gibbs warned his youngest 'son'.

Tim nodded as best as he could from this position and braced himself. He didn't have to wait long as the first lick landed SWISH-CRACK

"AH!" the cry escaped from his mouth before he could stop it. That was sore!

Gibbs landed the next five so fast Tim could hardly tell where there was a pause between licks.

He was crying without shame now, the damn belt just hurt too much.

Gibbs was talking now. "You had better" SWISH CRACK "not act" SWISH CRACK "Like you did this" SWISH CRACK "week ever again. Understood?" SWISH CRACK

"Yes, Gibbs!" was Tim's somewhat mangled reply. His face was planted firmly in the couch so his boss and father figure couldn't see his tears.

Gibbs didn't say anything put set the belt beside him and rubbed Tim's back soothingly until the young agent was ready to get up.

After a while Tim's tears dried up and he felt safe to get off Gibbs' lap. With some embarrassment he rubbed at his face, in an attempt to rid his face of evidence of tears. Gibbs stayed silence but gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Tim smiled slightly and walked towards the door.

"You're a good person, Tim," Gibbs said making Tim stop. "A couple of bad days don't change that."

Tim turned and looked Gibbs in the eye.

"Thanks, dad." He said softly and left the room to go see if Abby had recovered yet.


	5. Ziva

Ziva strode into the room without even looking back at Tony and Kate. Gibbs sighed softly at the sight of his middle child. This was going to be the most difficult one, he knew.

"Sit down," he ordered gruffly, pointing towards the couch.

She looked at him, her eyes not giving anything away. "I'd rather stand," she replied slowly.

"We are going to have a chat. Sit."

"Can't we just get this beating over with?" Ziva asked in a small voice that was so unlike her.

Gibbs' eyes softened and he explained, "The fact that you think I'm going to beat you is one of the reasons why I want to talk to you first."

Her large brown eyes glanced between him and the couch uncertainly. Gibbs took hold of her arm and led her towards the couch. Ziva had tensed slightly when he had touched her but he ignored it like he always did. Gibbs knew that Ziva wasn't really into hugging and affectionate gestures; she could barely stand Abby's hugs and Kate's mother hen tendencies.

He settled himself beside her but not too close. Ziva was looking at her knees.

"Look at me, Ziva," Gibbs instructed, she didn't obey him.

Sighing slightly he placed two fingers under her chin and forced her to look up. Her face was blank again.

"Ziva," he began softly. "Has anyone ever punished you with a belt?"

"You already know the answer," came the snide reply.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed in a way that told her to watch the tone. "Start explaining. Who?"

Ziva, figuring there was no point in hiding the fact, replied, "My father."

Gibbs' eyes darkened, how dare that man... Ziva, obviously noticing his anger quickly spoke, "He was right to; he only used it if I disobeyed him or performed a task incorrectly."

Her boss come dad took deep breaths before answering, "Ziva. If you fear the belt as much as you do he obviously did something wrong. Yes, you are meant to be nervous about punishment and a little scared but not full blown fear, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Ziva said quietly, lapsing into a frightened girl about to get beaten by a strict parent.

"Oh, Ziva, how long has this been going on for?" Gibbs asked, slinging an arm around her.

Ziva frowned in concentration.

(In the hall)

Tony had his ear pressed to the door. "Do you think she's okay?" he asked Kate anxiously.

The woman in question grabbed his shoulder and yanked him away from the door.

"I'm sure she is and stop listening! It's none of your business!" Kate hissed.

(In the living room)

"Since I was seven, I think," Ziva answered unsure of how Gibbs was going to react.

Gibbs almost blew up with that information. Eli David was a bloody bastard!

"You know he was wrong to do that, Ziva? Don't you?" asked Gibbs desperately.

Ziva tucked her hair behind her left ear. Gibbs knew that this was a sign of nervousness from her.

"He's my father, he has ever right to correct me-"

Gibbs cut her off, "Eli David was never a father to you Ziva."

"I know that, now." And Ziva looked at him with trusting eyes. Gibbs ran a comforting hand through her curly hair and brought her close to him in a gentle hug.

"Let's get this over with," he eventually said.

"Yes...dad," Ziva said hesitantly. Gibbs just smiled at his middle daughter and guided her over his lap.

Once she was secure he raised his hand up. Being the trained Mossad officer she was Ziva didn't give any sign of nerves away. But Gibbs new her, her breath had quickened ever so slightly and she had closed her eyes.

SMACK the first smack sounded oddly loud but Gibbs continued SMACK SMACK SMACK.

Again, he brought the hand spanking to an end once she had stopped trying to squirm off his lap and accepted her punishment.

Surprising herself, Ziva had started to cry after a few swats. She almost despised herself for being so weak, her father-Eli even-would have been disgusted with her.

She heard Gibbs lifting the belt and tried to make herself relax, it would hurt more if she tensed up.

"Only ten licks, Ziva." Gibbs said and then sounded sterner, "Remember this is for you atrocious behaviour over the past week. Understood?"

"Understood." She whispered back.

The ten strokes of the belt were over quickly and pretty soon Ziva was being helped off Gibbs' lap, tears streaking down her face. Gibbs held her, murmuring comforting words in her ear.

She tried to push him away once she got her emotions under control but he wouldn't let her.

"You're forgiven, Ziver," was all Gibbs said. Ziva could only stare at him. No one had said that to her before.

"Go get you pyjamas on. I have to deal with the worst of the lot," Gibbs informed her with a wide grin.

She nodded and darted out of the room. Only pausing once to say, "Your turn Kate." Rubbed her scorching backside and leapt up the stairs.

**A/N: Flipping heck! This has got to be the longest chapter yet! Sorry bout that but i adore ziva. Look out for her in up and coming NCIS fics =) **


	6. Kate

Kate gave Tony a hug and he whispered, "Good luck," which Kate just replied with a helpless look. Then she left Tony all alone to await his fate as she entered the living room to deal with hers.

"Front and centre, Caitlyn," instructed Gibbs.

Kate obeyed without hesitation, not wanting to make her boss any more disappointed.

"Want to tell me what happened over the past few days?" Gibbs inquired, though Kate knew fine rightly that it was more of a command.

Gibbs watched amused as his oldest 'daughter' immediately looked at the floor. He was also pretty sure that her toe was scuffing the carpet slightly like a naughty child.

He coughed to get her attention again.

"Do I have to?" pleaded Kate, her hazel eyes begging with him.

"Yes." He really didn't leave much room for arguments.

"Everyone's just been getting on each other's nerves," she explained softly, so unlike the tone of voice she used in the workplace.

Gibbs restrained from rolling his eyes. "I could see that. Want to explain why?"

"The case was long," was all Kate gave as an explanation.

"Do you think that your behaviour was acceptable?"

"No," mumbled Kate, looking upset

"What do you think that you deserve?" he asked, this approach always worked with Kate.

Kate blushed and refused to look at him.

"Caitlyn..."

She bit her lip and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"A punishment?"

Gibbs gave her a look, "Was that a question or an answer, Caitlyn.?"

"An answer, Gibbs,"

He had to hide as mile but he grabbed her arm and he felt a small amount of resistance but she soon gave in."

She was now at his side, waiting to be led over this lap.

"I expected you to be the more responsible one, Caitlyn. Abby and Ziva look up to you, so does Tim. If they see you do something they are likely to follow."

"Gibbs, they know what's right and wrong. They can make decisions for themselves," protested Kate.

"Yes. I know that. But how would you and Tony have reacted to them telling such and such attitude is wrong?"

Kate shrugged.

"Exactly. Ziva and Tim just want to fit in so they are more likely to go along with what you are doing. Abby-"

"-is Abby. Always up for some fun." Finished Kate with a slight smile.

"Exactly now let's get this over with."

"Gibbs, I've learnt my lesson, honest," begged Kate.

"Not happening Caitlyn. Now, are you going to do as I ask?"

"Order, more like," muttered Kate earning herself a hard SMACK!

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

Gibbs ignored her and peppered her backside with relentless smacks. Kate buried her head in a couch cushion. After a while she began to squirm around, making sounds of distress.

She flung her hand back in an attempt to stop him spanking her but as usual it didn't work. Gibbs just pinned her hand to the small of her back and focused on her sit spots, making her sob.

He heard the sob and reached for the belt, thankful that this was his last daughter to punish. Gibbs found it more difficult to punish his daughters than his sons.

Without any warning (she wouldn't have listened anyway) Gibbs gave her the first lick SWISH CRACK. Kate howled, not caring about remaining stoic. The punishment continued like this until the final two, Kate just lay limp across his lap now, having spent too much energy in fruitless attempts to escape and crying. SWISH CRACK, SWISH CRACK.

Gibbs immediately started rubbing her back, sighing softly. He still felt awful for punishing his children like this, even though Kate was the fourth it never got easier.

He heard Kate's sobs give way to hiccups so he helped her upright. She was looking at anywhere but him. Gibbs cupped her face with his hand.

"It's over, Katie. I forgive you remember?" Gibbs said.

She leaned into him and he hugged her tightly. Kate may be one of the eldest but she still needed a father's love every now and then.


	7. Tony

**AN: I just want to take the chance to answer all of my anonymous reviews**

**MossadNinja (Love the name!): Yes he did and would you really run from Gibbs if you were in trouble?**

**L: My first flame! I feel so honoured (not). Listen, that's your opinion and I know you are unlikely to change it but if you don't the story don't read it.**

**tibbs: Thank you very much for your review.**

**And I just want to send a big thank you to NCISgeordie for sticking up for me in her review and sending me a very nice PM. **

Tony was slowly going mad. He hated being the oldest, therefore the last to get punished. It meant that he had to hear all his 'siblings' get their asses whipped and them break down in tears. Normally Tony couldn't stand crying females but when it was Kate and Abby, it was different. And after all Ziva had been through he despised hearing her hurt even though it was only Gibbs being dad to them.

"Anthony, I suggest you do not make me wait," came Gibbs' stern voice from the dreaded living room.

Tony gulped audibly and edged slowly into the living room, positioning his backside as far away as Gibbs as possible.

Ton raised his hands in a surrender position and his mouth ran almost as fast as Abby's, "Gibbs, Boss, I understand that I should've been more mature and we all could have got hurt, well not Abby since she's not an agent, and I really am sorry for my behaviour and stuff."

Gibbs hadn't said a word during Tony's babbled monologue; he just listened to his eldest agent and son attempt to avoid punishment.

"Are you quite finished, Anthony?" he asked.

Tony stared rebelliously and muttered a, "No,"

Gibbs glared at him and strode over to Tony intending to give him a couple of swats for his cheek but Tony dodged out of the way. Tony backed himself into a corner and Gibbs approached him with a look of anger on his normally calm face.

Tony was reminded of a time when his father was drunk and backed him up into a similar situation. He was nine and all he had done was tell his father that he had aced a spelling quiz while his father was having a party.

"Tony, I'm not your father," Tony heard a calm, concerned voice. It yanked him out of his flashback. He looked up to see piercing blue eyes. Tony gulped, it was Gibbs.

"You okay, son?" Gibbs asked softly.

Tony nodded and stuttered out, "You're better than my father."

Gibbs smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder and led him over to the couch. Before they got there Tony's backside received twenty hard swats making him yelp.

"You don't run from me or give me attitude," was Gibbs' response.

Tony couldn't help but smile, "I'm gonna have to break rule six here boss, sorry."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes at his eldest's attitude towards everything and guided him into the appropriate position for his well earned punishment. Tony didn't bother about struggling; he didn't want to make his punishment any worse.

"I hope you learn from this. I do not tolerate you being so childish Anthony," scolded Gibbs, raining his hand for the first of many painful smacks.

Soon Tony was wriggling around on his pseudo-father's lap. "Ouch, Gibbs! Not so hard!" this only made Gibbs spank him harder.

"You are not the one in charge here, young man!" Gibbs informed him.

"Like I didn't know that already," thought Tony miserably.

It took a while but Tony eventually gave into his punishment, though he had only made small noises of distress Gibbs still knew his son well.

"Okay, you have earned yourself ten strokes of the belt, Anthony. This is for your reckless behaviour. I couldn't stand if I lost you. Remember that."

Tony broke down at that, he was sobbing quietly for the rest of his punishment.

After the ten hard ans fast strokes Tony collapsed onto the sofa. "Sorry," the young man muttered, voice muffled by the cushions. Gibbs said nothing but rubbed his son's back, knowing that no words of comfort were necessary.

"I'll order pizza, clean yourself up and bring the rest of your delinquent siblings down here if they want fed."

Tony sat up and grinned, not before wincing as his tender backside came into contact with the soft couch material. "Will do Boss,"


	8. Chapter 8

Tony took a few minutes to compose himself at the foot of the stairs. There was no need for everyone else to see him so upset. Once he was composed he bounded up the stairs in his usual happy manner, though he didn't skip steps like he normally did.

He peeked into the room he, Tim and Palmer normally used when they were here, Timmy boy wasn't in it so he must be with the girls.

Standing on tiptoe Tony tried to be sneaky so he could scare everyone when he opened the door. Unfortunately Ziva's ninja skills made him jump in fright.

"Shalom, Tony, how are you?" Ziva asked cheekily, appearing cheerful but Tony could see the redness around her eye.

"The same as you, Zee," he replied airily and stepped into the room.

Abby only had her PJ top on, the white material with the black and red skulls actually went well with her skirt. Tim, Ziva and Kate were still in their ordinary clothes. Kate was lying on 'her' bed on her stomach while Tim was sitting rather stiffly next to Abby.

"Gibbs is ordering pizza!" announced Tony cheerfully. Everyone's stomachs grumbled at that making them all laugh.

"Right, out!" ordered Kate, pushing Tim and Tony out of the room.

"Why?" asked Tony, feeling utterly bewildered.

Ziva and Abby chucked pillows at him yelling, "We're getting changed!"

Tony smirked and slung an arm around McGee, "Well, I wouldn't mind watching that. What about you McGee?"

Tim shrugged Tony's arm away and muttered, "Leave me out of this!"

"Tony you perv!" shrieked Abby, pummelling him.

"GET OUT!" shouted Kate while Ziva yelled, "_Histalek!_" [Go Away!"]

Everyone turned to look at the Israeli who didn't look concerned at all by the attention.

"I said 'go away'" she explained.

"Ahhh," everyone said as one and went onto bickering with Tony.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" bellowed Gibbs from just outside the door.

Everyone froze instantly, Abby covered her backside and Ziva backed away a little. Gibbs was staring at them all, his steely gaze demanding an answer.

"Urm," began Kate. "We were getting changed?"

"Then why are the boys in here?" demanded Gibbs, with one eyebrow raised.

"Cause they're dicks," muttered Abby, which of course was heard by Gibbs. "Sorry."

"Did I just tan your asses? Do I really need to do it again?"

Everyone collectively answered a hurried, "No!" Gibbs smirked.

He held out his hand, "Weapons, now. You're safe here."

Kate was the first to pass over her gun and knife. Tony and Tim went next, Tony wincing as he tugged at the material of his trousers. Ziva hesitantly handed over both of her guns and a knife. Gibbs just looked expectantly at her.

"I know you have more than that,"

Ziva looked ready to argue, "But Gibbs, I have never been without one-" she was cut off by Tim muttering, "Just do it, there's no danger here."

"Except Boss' hand," joked Tony as Kate commented, "Didn't you tell me you killed a man with an envelope, elastic band and a paperclip?"

There was a brief staring match between the two stubborn agents and as usual, Gibbs won. Ziva sighed and muttered, "Ei, gut" [_great, just great_] before searching her person for her various knives. Her 'siblings' watched in amazement as she pulled a knife from her upper right sleeve, her left forearm, her right forearm, her other shoe, in the sole of each shoe and two round her waist and another that no one saw where it came from.

Gibbs didn't say anything but gathered the weapons and left the room. The children heard him go down the stair, his footsteps getting fainter and fainter until they heard the click of a door.

"He must've gone in the basement," said Abby.

Tony looked quizzically at Ziva, "What did you mean you've never been without your weapons?"

"Since I was nine," replied Ziva, avoiding the question

"What about at home?" asked Tim

It was Ziva's turn to look puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Surely when you were in your home in Israel you took them off. Parents don't normally like their kids carrying weapons." Said Abby. "Mine didn't like it when I was using the kitchen knife for frog dissections..."

Ziva shot Abby a slightly disturbed look and said softly, "My father always punished me if I walked around without a knife."

Kate gasped, "Why?" at the same time Tony growled, "How?"

"Because I needed to be prepared. The world's not a nice place and the sooner I learnt that the better," droned Ziva, like she had been made to say this routinely.

The odd family just gaped at her in stunned silence. Eventually Tony said lightly, "You never answered my question."

Ziva opened her mouth to deny hearing a question when Gibbs yelled up the stairs, "Food's here!"


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs watched with some amusement as all his 'kids came downstairs in various states of dress. Abby was in pyjamas with skulls all over it (no surprise there but where on earth did she get them?), Ziva was wearing simple pale green pyjama bottoms with a form fitting t-shirt and Kate was wearing something similar though with a looser top. The boys were basically in shirts and boxers.

Tony sniffed the air. "Is that pizza I smell, Boss?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes but nodded his head in the direction of the Living Room, where they had all just been punished not long ago.

They all trooped into the room and settled themselves into comfortable positions, which took a bit longer with the kids but they got there, eventually. Ziva was the first to sit without squirming, her Mossad skills probably kicking in, Gibbs thought while frowning slightly.

They reached for slices in silence and soon small conversations picked up. Abby and McGee were arguing over some new software which Kate was attempting to understand but was soon lost, didn't stop her trying.

Tony was trying to annoy McGee by interrupting him every time he said computer, which was a lot. Ziva was just sitting in a corner of the sofa, quietly observing the scene.

Gibbs slid in next to her and wrapped a fatherly arm around her. "Anything on your mind Ziver?"

"Nothing much," was her reply and she leant into him slightly; like she wanted to curl into him like Abby did but was unsure. He solved that probably by making her rest her head on his shoulder and hugged her.

It was really easy to think of Abby as the youngest out of the kids but it was actually Ziva. Maybe it was because Abby retained that bubbly, hyperactive part of the personality and never matured that much. Ziva, on the other hand was far more in control and had seen far too much of the horrors of the world.

"Is Ima coming?" Ziva asked, referring to Jenny. She had been calling Jenny Ima long before she had come to NCIS; Jen said that was because she lived in Israel, near to Ziva when Ziva was nine until Ziva was twelve. Her own mother had left and died early in Ziva's life so Jenny gladly filled that role.

Gibbs shook his head apologetically, "No, she's having a meeting with the director of the FBI and CIA."

"Sounds fun," Ziva said dryly.

Kate suddenly called over, obviously bored of Abby and McGee's conversation and I noticed that Tony had pizza sauce on his face (Gibbs figured that he didn't want to know.) "When do those reports have to be in by?"

"Tomorrow evening." Gibbs responded with a smirk as my Agents groaned loudly.

"I can't stick the whole day sitting!" protested Tony with the rest of the Agents nodding enthusiastically.

Abby grumbled, "At least you'll probably get a case and you won't have to sit. I have to be in my lab all day."

"I hope we get a case," commented Kate.

"As long as we keep Ziva far away from the car keys," added Tim with a wide grin.

Gibbs looked down at Ziva, just in case he needed to grab her to prevent her from physically assaulting Tim but she did an amazingly childish thing and stuck her tongue out at her 'older brother'. She must be tired.

A question had been bugging Gibbs all night. "How did you not get Palmer involved in all of this? Normally he's right in it with you, no thanks to Tony."

Tony looked at him in faker horror. "Me, Gibbs?" he asked dramatically, Gibbs ignored him.

Abby was the one who answered perkily, nothing kept her down for long. "He's been swotting up for some exams. He didn't even have any time to explain what he was doing! And All those dead bodies that have been coming in recently..."

Gibbs nodded, that made a lot of sense. He lay back on the sofa with Ziva curled up beside him, Abby and Tim by his feet. It was one of those peaceful moment you lived for.

"Tony! Stop chucking chips at me!" yelled Kate

He smiled, ah, it was great to have a family.

**AN: Ziva calls Jenny Ima because she knew her as a child. The full story will be in my start of my newly created 'Sibling' Series. This is the 9th one in the series (Odd, i know but my muse decided it) please check it out once i publish it...Mock week for me eeps!**


End file.
